


Park

by DanieXJ



Series: Spoiler Heaven [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-14
Updated: 2001-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a romp at an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park

"This was such a great idea. So what should we go on first?" Kerry was practically physically emitting happy rays from her body. "Maybe the American Eagle, or the Viper, or the ShockWave. The Demon sounds promising." She was like a kid in a candy store. This was very surprising. If any of her co-workers saw her at this moment, they would not been able to comprehend what they were seeing. Tara also seemed to be itching to get onto the fast, fast rides which surprised Willow.

Kim and Willow looked at each other. "We might just pass those particular rides up Ker, Tara." Willow nodded her agreement.

Kerry shrugged, "You sure, you're missing quite a good time." Tara chimed in.

Kim opened and closed her mouth a few times. "You really like these fast rides? I mean, you never...how...I didn't..."

Willow pointed at Kim, "Yeah...what she said, or didn't say. They are all fast, and throw-uppy."

Kerry shook a hand at both of them. "Non Roller Coasters just don't understand. Tara?"

Tara took a deep breath, "It is like you are so alive that you can feel each hair on your body. It is like being on every drug at once." Willow and Kim still look unconvinced. "Willow, the Nether Realm, you know the spell...that energy..." Tara seemed to suddenly realize what she was saying. "Um...oops...Anya syndrome."

Kim shrugged, "Sorry, haven't convinced me. I'm going to stay right here on solid ground. Willow?"

Willow nodded emphatically. Kerry just shrugged, "Well, after you Tara, time to see if this Deja-vu is as good as it is advertised to be. Have you ever been on the Yankee Cannonball? Corkscrew?"

oOOOOo

Kerry and Tara stepped off of Vertical Velocity a bit wobbly and holding onto each other as if the other was somehow holding them to the earth. They didn't say a word. Just went looking for Kim and Willow who were on the exact same bench. But now they had some sort of food. When they were in speaking range Kim asked, "Do you gals want some fried dough. It's great."

Both of their faces got a little green and Willow and Kim just smiled and ate their fried dough. Once they were both done they got up. "So, where to next Ker, Tara?"

Kerry smiled, "The American Eagle is reputed to be a bit less intense than Deja-vu, I've heard that it is a nice and old fashioned roller coaster...no upside downs or anything?"

Kim swallowed, "I was thinking more along the lines of the Carousel."

Kerry shrugged, "Sure, I could go for a bit of an upy downy thing." Kerry shook her head, "You're rubbing off on me Willow."

Willow took one of Kerry's arms in her own, "Well, that is good news, and here I thought that I was having no effect at all."

oOOOOo

It took a long while, four more roller coaster rides by Kerry and Tara alone. But Kerry and Tara had finally convinced Kim and Willow to go on a ride. Batman The Ride. Willow came off looking quite green, and Kim came off hunched over in pain. Kerry was looking suspiciously at Kim's shoulder. "Are you sure that you don't want me to look at it Kim? It could be..."

Kim gritted her teeth, "No, I'm just going to go sit down. I probably just pulled a muscle. Though it hurts like a bitch."

Kerry nodded, "Why don't you guys sit down here. I'll go get some ice for you."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You are going to go over there and ask for ice?"

Kerry nodded with a smile, "Two things that amusement parks always have, ice, and asphalt. Try not to meet up with the asphalt okay?"

Everyone chuckled at this. As Kerry went over to one of the many vendors Tara and Willow hovered over Kim. She finally spoke up, "Why don't you guys go do something yourselves. We'll get this all iced up, and then meet you somewhere."

Willow and Tara shared a look and Willow shrugged, "If that is what you want. How about we meet you by the Demon? Not that I am going to go on it." Tara laughed at this as the two girls walked off.

Kerry came back and looked speculatively at Willow and Tara's backs. "You sure you are all right?"

Kim closed her eyes and sighed, "No, I...I think I dislocated it."

Kerry gently felt the shoulder in question and nodded, "Good self diagnosis Doc. So, first aid then?"

Kim winced, "Would you mind putting it back in first? Then we can go see if they have some real ice and something to make a sling with."

Kerry nodded and helped up Kim with a smile, "Want to use my crutch?"

Kim looked confused, "What?"

Kerry shook her head good naturedly, "A joke...I do that sometimes...string words together in a mildly amusing way. God...I'm sounding like my niece now."

Kim smiled, "Nah, Tara maybe..." This got her a slap in the abs.

oOOOOo

Willow and Tara were getting off the Carousel, "You see, that is a proper ride Tara. No upside downys or inside outies...just around and around at a leisurely pace."

Tara shrugged, "To each her own. So, it is going to be a bummer going home soon, huh?"

Willow shook her head, "That is the understatement of the millennium, home cooked food, no worries, and Aunt Ker." Willow chuckled to herself, "You think Kim would freak if I started calling her Aunt Kim?"

Tara laughed, "No, I think that it would take a lot to freak her, maybe a Vahrall Demon, or, or...Kathy..."

Willow nodded, "You're probably right...hey isn't that them? Ouch, her shoulder must have been worse than she thought."

Tara nodded as they got closer. Kerry spoke up, "I think we are done for the day if it is all right with you girls?"

Willow and Tara looked at each other and shrugged, "What happened Kim?"

Kim looked down at her arm in it's sling, "I'm never going on a roller coaster ever again. Stupid thing dislocated my shoulder."

Tara innocently commented, "Well, it could be worse, you both could be throwing up." Both Willow and Kim got a bit green in the gills.

Kerry closed her eyes, "Yeah, definitely time to go. But you have to admit, this was fun."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yeah, up to the part where I lost the use of my left shoulder. Yes, it was mildly amusing Ker."


End file.
